Vampire Huntress
by chocolatedisaster
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert always wanted to kill the vampire who brutally murdered her father. When she finally finds him, will she be able to kill him, or, fall in love with him? Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I turned off my car and got my backpack from the passenger seat. I just came home from school, because I had to stay after to finish a little work. I headed towards the door and unlocked it. I closed the door behind me._

_"I'm home!" I yelled, hoping to get some sort of answer. Usually my dad would come over and greet me back. I walked towards the kitchen in hopes of finding him._

_"Dad?" I yelled. No answer._

_"Dad?" Nothing._

_"DAD__? !" Still nothing. Now I was worried. As I reached the kitchen, I could smell a horrifying scent. Something that smelled somewhat metallic. I gasped noticing red liquid on the counter. _

_Blood._

_I carefully made my way towards the steps. I could see bloody hand prints on the banisters and the walls. I quickly walked towards my father's room and the scent got stronger. I gasped loudly as I took in the scene in front of me. My father was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. From what I could see, a good section of his throat seemed to be...ripped out. Tears pulled in my eyes as I stepped forward. I knelt beside him and let the tears flow freely. I grabbed his lifeless body and tried to shake him back to reality. _

_"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Wake up! Please, you can't be dead! I need you! I love you! Please don't let this be the end! Wake up!" When I saw that wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I started crying even harder. This can't be happening! I already lost my mother and brother, and now, my father._

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Ever since that day, I decided to devote my life to becoming a vampire hunter. I found that in my father's study, he had _a lot_ of weapons used for killing those monsters. I found out that my father's close friend, Alaric, was also one of my father's best hunters. I had to beg and plead before he agreed to teach me how to kill a vampire. After a year and a few months of hard work and tons of research, I found the vampire who killed my father. Damon Salvatore. Alaric told me that he's a pretty hard catch and he always gets away, but, I'm determined that he won't get away as soon as I'm done with him. Today is the day where I _will_ get my revenge on Damon Salvatore.

I parked in the student parking lot and turned the engine off. My best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes cheered. I turned the engine off and we got out, ready to start our senior year.

"So! You guys ready to kick off senior year?" Caroline asked in her usual chipper voice. Bonnie and I smiled at her and nodded. We headed to our lockers and put our bags way. Caroline's locker was just two away from mine while Bonnie's was across the hall. Turns out that we all had homeroom together, so we headed there.

"Are you guys going to the bonfire tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep! How about you 'Lena?" Caroline asked. I shook my head.

"Aw, how come?" Um...

"I'm hanging out with my uh... boyfriend." I mentally slapped myself. How was I gonna keep _that _lie up? Bonnie looked happy while Caroline squealed, attracting unwanted attention from bystanders.

"Caroline shush!"

"Sorry. But oh my gosh 'Lena! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't know how to tell you guys."

"I have an idea! You should bring him to the bonfire tonight!" Bonnie suggested. Shit, shit, shit!

"Oh um... we're kind of going on a date tonight. Super special." They just shrugged.

"Do we at least get a name?" They asked in unison. I laughed.

"I'm afraid that I'm giving you too much info."

"We wanna meet this mystery guy soon" Caroline said before Mr. Knight walked in.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home, I trained before I was ready to do this. I got all the things I needed. 3-4 stakes, vervain darts, a loaded gun filled with silver bullets , and put them all in my holster. I took a shower before going. If I wanna be ready, I gotta feel ready. After I finished dressing, I put my holster under my leather jacket. I'm ready.<p>

I finally arrived at the infamous Salvatore boardinghouse. I parked my car on the outskirts of the forest, just in case. I made my way over and checked the door. It was unlocked. I quietly made my way in to the house and looked around. I know he's here somewhere. I heard a noise behind me and a rush of cool air. I quickly turned and grabbed my gun, ready to shoot. Then, I felt something cool on the back of my neck. I turned around and gasped.

"Hello Elena."

Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of just standing there, I grabbed a stake from my holster, aiming it at his heart. Fortunately for me, it caught him off guard for a minute. His eyes turned red with gray spider web veins underneath them. He mustered up the strength that he still had in him and pulled the stake out. He gave me a smirk, one that looked malicious and a bit seductive.

"You missed." He said, looking at the stake as if he were inspecting it. I gulped and reached for my gun and aimed it at him, making sure I was a safe distance away. He chuckled and my anger at him flared up at him even more.

"You killed my father." He didn't answer.

Out of anger, I pulled the trigger and aimed for his shoulder just to get him down. I wanted to make this slow and painful for him, like he did to my father. Unfortunately, with his inhuman skills, he was able to catch the silver bullet in mid-air before it plunged into his shoulder. He shook is head.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Elena. Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to hurt other people?" I threw my head back and laughed a a bitter, humorless laugh.

"You're not a person. You're not even human. You're just a cold blooded monster that kills innocent people. You deserve to rot in hell." I pulled the trigger two more times aiming for his leg this time. In one second, he was there just standing there holding the silver bullet. In the next, I was thrown against the wall, gun skidding across the floor as he hovered over me.

"You see, Miss Gilbert, I'm a vampire. It's what I do. I drink human blood to survive. And right now, all I can hear is your heart pumping blood. And might I say, you smell..._mouthwatering._" And with that, his eyes turned red again with the spidery gray veins underneath. He opened his mouth to reveal his sharp, canine-like fangs. I'm pretty sure that my eyes went wide with fear. You are not supposed to show fear to a vampire. But at that moment, I couldn't control my actions. So, I just ran. I ran up the steps to what looked to be a huge room with a king size bed and a full sized bathroom. I quickly shut the door, trying to find the lock. _Shit! It only locks with a key! _I let out a silent yell in frustration and headed for the bathroom.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" _This is what I get for trying to be a big, bad vampire hunter, trying to get justice for my father's murder. _I looked around for a window that I could escape from. _Are you serious? No windows? _Before I had time to react, the door busted open, revealing _him._ He sped over to me, kinda invading my personal space.

"Nice try." And with a swift movement, he bit into my neck. I felt my warm blood running down my neck as he bit harshly. In a second, he quickly pulled away, coughing and sputtering my blood out.

"Vervain" he rasped out. I smirked as I pulled out a needle filled with vervain. I quickly took off the safety cap off.

"Nice try" I mimicked, before plunging the needle into his back. As soon as I did that, I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Making sure I had inserted the right amount of Vervain in his body to knock him out, I roughly took off the needle and put the safety cap back on.

"I'd love to stay and continue this wonderful meeting, but, I'm afraid I've got better things to do." And with that said, I spun on my heel, walking out of the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

><p>Once I was sure that I was in the safety of my car, I checked my text message.<p>

_Where are you? I haven't seen you all day. I hope you're alright and not doing anything reckless. -Ric_

_Like trying to kill a big bad vampire? Oh yeah, everything's just peachy. _Leave it to Ric to be an over-protective grown up sometimes. I quickly sent my reply.

_I'm at the bonfire with Caroline and Bonnie. And don't worry, I'm staying away from the drinking. -Elena_

_Good. See you at home. -Ric_

I revved up my engine and made my way towards the bonfire. It's not like I had anything better to do. I parked my car and searched the crowd, trying to find Caroline and Bonnie.

"Elena! I didn't know you were coming!" I turned around to see my ex-boyfriend and good friend, Matt. I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Matt." He came closer to give me a hug. I hesitated a moment to hug him back. We talked a little about how life was going and what was new. Afterwards, I went searching for Bonnie and Caroline. I spotted them on a log in front of the fire with a bottle of beer, roasting marshmallows.

"Elena! What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with the "mystery guy"?" Bonnie asked. I was puzzled for a minute before I remembered the lie that I made up at school.

"Oh, that. Yeah, uh, the date ended early. Family emergency." They nodded in understanding. I sat next to them, grabbing a marshmallow and putting it on a stick, starting to roast it. As I did this, I started to think of all of the things that I should start working on to kill this Damon Salvatore. I sighed. _I should work on my staking. My aim was terrible. I was so close to plunging it in his undead heart. __Epic fail. At least I put enough vervain in him to knock him out for hours. Maybe when he wakes up, I can torture him, the way he tortured my parents. _

"Lena, you're burning your marshmallow." I looked down to see that my once white marshmallow was turning an ugly, charcoal black.

"Deep thinking?" Caroline asked. I nodded. _More like plotting. _I dropped my stick to the ground and looked around. And then I spotted _him._ I swear that my heart jumped as I saw his piercing blue eyes looking directly at me._ How is this even possible? He's supposed to be unconscious! _

"Um, I gotta go." Before I even got their replies, I sped off into the crowd. As I walked over to my car, I looked behind me, to see if he was still there. He wasn't. I turned back around, only to bump into something hard. I was tempted to scream out in fear when I saw him before me.

"Well, it's nice seeing _you _again" he said as he held me against my car. I glared at him.

"I can't say the same for you." I was pretty sure that I had a couple vervain darts on me. If only I could reach...

"I can kill you painfully and slowly. You're just a little girl, there's nothing you can do about it" he whispered in my ear as he traced his finger on my sides, under my jacket. His menacing voice sent internal chills down my spine. But I can't let that get in the way. I slowly reached down into my pocket as he started to suck on my neck. I found it a little hard to control my breathing as he did this, but, I pulled through. I was about to take the dart from my pocket when...

"Elena?" I turned as best as I could towards the familiar voice. It was Matt. _Damn it. _

"Matt!" I let the dart drop back into its place as _he _took his weight off of me. Matt had a look of hurt on his face and I instantly felt a pang of guilt. For actually enjoying what _he _did to me.

"Sorry I interrupted." Then he walked back to the bonfire. I kept screaming his name but he didn't turn back.

"Well, now that _that's _out of the way, let's continue what we started." At that moment, I couldn't control myself and took the vervain dart out, about to plunge it into his stomach. But he was faster. He had my wrist in a bone crushing grip and I _almost _cried out in pain. He turned my wrist so that the dart was pointing towards my stomach. He quickly stabbed it in, and then pulled it back out staring at the dart as I gasped in pain. His eyes turned dark and gray spiderweb veins came underneath them. He made me drop the dart before sinking his teeth in once more. The vervain was out of my system. I started to see black dots and soon, lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>So what'd ya think? do you guys like the story so far? You think I should do Damon's P.O.V. in the next chapter? Let me know by reviewing! Later!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a mysterious room, with a _pounding _headache. I struggled to keep my eyes open but fought against the pain. I sat up, but regretted the action when a searing pain tore through my neck. Suddenly, memories of being roughly bitten hit me like a ton of bricks. My hand went up to my neck, which was completely bare. _My necklace! Oh God. _I started to panic. It was then that I noticed that I wasn't in my own bed. Where was I?

"Ah, look who's awake" a sarcastic voice said from the doorway. _You cannot be serious. _

"What? Buffy the Vampire Slayer have nothing else to say?" I glared at him, trying to get out of the bed. I wasn't afraid of this monster. He sped over to my before my foot hit the floorboard.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his icy blue eyes.

"You will not tell anyone about our encounter. If you do, I will not hesitate to make a meal out of them. You _will_ do whatever I say" he said, pupils dilating. The monster thinks that he is compelling me, but, he's really not. See, I have a piercing on my belly button that Caroline and I got over the summer (Bonnie was such a pansy so she didn't do it) that has a hint of vervain on it. Well, I might as well fake it. I repeated the words. He smirked, satisfied with my response.

"Good. Now, get ready and go home. Meet me here at three tomorrow." I nodded, a bit confused. Why does he want me to come back? So he can toy with me some more? No way. I'm getting back up so I can take this monster down.

I stood up, grabbing my leather jacket and putting it on. I noticed him watching my every move, but tried not to dwell on it. I made my way out of the room and towards the large front door. _Great, it's raining._ I quickly ran out of the house and towards the clearing. _Ugh, my car is still at the bonfire spot. Just my luck._ I've got a long walk ahead of me.

* * *

><p>I made it home 30 minutes later. I was shivering, my jacket drenched. I needed a shower. After that, I would rest, and train tomorrow morning. How could I have been so stupid? I should've trained more. My aim was all wrong. If I had angled the stake the right way, the monster would've been dead already.<p>

I took my time taking a nice, hot shower. When I was finally finished, I got dressed in comfortable pj's and got in bed, laying there thinking about the events that happened today, until I felt my eyes get heavy.

_I was in a big bed room, that once again wasn't mine. Muscular arms wrapped around my waist. It seemed to be a man. The man's soft lips brushed against my neck. I turned around in his arms, trying to see who this mysterious man was. I was met with cobalt blue eyes. It looked oddly familiar. And that smirk. Is that?...no. I... what am I doing in bed with him? I would've pulled right away, but, something in his eyes made me give into him and slowly, I leaned in, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He immediately responded to my actions, and we fought for dominance, and of course, he won. I allowed him to explore my mouth as I ran my fingers through his soft, midnight locks. I ended up straddling him and removed his shirt, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. He began to remove my shirt, leaving me only in my bra. _

_"I love you" he __murmured. I looked into his eyes as he stared back into my own. _

_"I love you too" I replied, giving him a smile as I leaned back in for another passionate_ _kiss. _

I bolted up from the dream, in a cold sweat. Running a hand through my hair, I thought about the dream that I just had. _What the hell was_ that? I looked over at my nightstand to check the time. _4:07 a.m._ That's my cue to get up. I have to get as much training in as I can. Anything to get my mind off that dream.

I headed downstairs to the basement, which was set up to be a makeshift gym. I grabbed the fingerless gloves and slid them on. I started punching the punching bag just as Alaric came down. He held the bag as I released all my pent up emotions.

"Rough night?" He asked, feeling how hard my punches were getting.

"You could say that." We continued like that for a few more minutes before I decided that it was enough for now. We both went upstairs and to the kitchen.

"I need to tell you something" I finally said while making us a pot of coffee. He waited expectantly as I paused for a moment.

"I had an encounter with Damon yesterday."

After that sentence, I'm pretty sure that his heart stopped.

"What? Elena, I told you that we would wait until the right moment to get him! You could've gotten hurt!" he exclaimed. I avoided his gaze.

"Well I couldn't just stand there and wait! Something had to be done. He killed my parents!" Ric sighed.

"I know. But, if something happened to you, I wouldn't know what I would do. I'm just glad you're okay. Next time, don't do it alone." I wanted to tell him about how I was supposed to meet Damon today. But for some strange reason, a part of me didn't want to tell him about it.

* * *

><p>I finally arrived at school, ready to get the day over with. I tried to talk to Matt but he kept avoiding me. Matt may be my ex but he's more than that. He's one of my best friends. Caroline kept asking me for more details about my 'Mystery Guy'. She also managed to convince me to sign up for cheer leading. Caroline and I met up with Bonnie at lunch.<p>

"Matt told me about what happened yesterday. Was it the Mystery Guy?" Caroline asked out of the blue.

"Um..."

"I bet he's gorgeous. You've always had a good taste in guys, Lena." The bell rung before I got the chance to answer, signaling the end of lunch. I waved them, leaving to got to my locker, then to my next class, Biology. I had the class with Matt, so he can't avoid me now. I caught up to him before he entered the classroom.

"Matt!" He tensed and that was when he knew it was me. He turned around, a look of hurt on his face.

"You don't have to explain anything. Have a nice relationship." He turned around, making his way into the classroom. I sighed and walked in after him.

"Matt, it's not what you think."

"Elena. Just _let it_ go. I could care less about who you play." He sat down in his seat, back facing me. His words stung. _I wish this day would end already._

* * *

><p>I finally got my car back from the bonfire, and drove straight home. I decided that I <em>wouldn't <em>go to the monster's boardinghouse. Since Ric was staying after school for some meeting, I decided to train without him. Jeremy was over at a friend's house, which gave me the whole afternoon to training. I looked at the time, noticing that Jeremy would be home soon. It's still a secret to him. I don't want him knowing about vampires just yet.

I went upstairs to take a shower, then went downstairs to get something to eat. Jeremy came home and sat on the stool in front of me.

"Hey Lena."

"Hey Jer! How was school?"

"It was alright I guess. Can I ask you something?" he asked, a shy expression crossing over his face.

"You just did but, go ahead." I sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"What do girls like about guys?" he asked. First, I a bit confused before I understood what he meant. My little brothers got a crush.

"Well, most girls like guys who are honest and caring. Making us smile is a huge 's the girl?" He shook his head, trying to dodge the question. Before I could press him about it, the doorbell rang. I stood up and reached the door, not wanting the person to wait for long.

"Hello." My eyes widened in surprise as I saw the blue-eyed man standing before me.

"Jeremy, go up stairs." I heard the sound of footsteps padding up the stairs. When I was sure that he was out of earshot, I directed my attention back towards him.

"Looking out for your baby brother. Cute." I ignored his comment and asked the real question that was on my mind at the moment.

"How the hell did you find out where I live?" He seemed unphased by this question.

"I know a lot about you. Your favorite color, favorite food... even the day of your parents funeral." I glared and before I could control my actions, I slapped him. Bad idea. His eyes turned dark once more.

"Get out here. _Right now._" As if. When he saw that I wasn't going to comply, he released a low growl.

"If you don't get out here in the next 2 seconds, I _ will_ make your brother into a meal. I have my ways." My face contorted into worry as I thought of Jeremy getting hurt. I couldn't do this to him. So I did the stupidest, yet reasonable, thing ever and stepped over the threshold, meeting my doom. As soon as I did that, the monster pushed me against the house, pinning my arms by my side.

"You're either really brave or really stupid. When I said to meet me at the boardinghouse afterwards, I really meant it. I don't know _how _you were able to resist my compulsion, but now, you're going to pay for your idiotic actions. I'm someone you don't wanna mess with." I internally shivered at his icy tone. _Why the hell did he want me to come over for anyway?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yep, sort of a sucky ending. But honestly guys, I'm stumped. And I hate to be one of those annoying authors that ask for reviews, but, I need your opinion. Good, bad, ugly? I need ideas! Care to share in your review? =)


End file.
